


kissing in the dark

by novah_blythe



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novah_blythe/pseuds/novah_blythe
Summary: When William gives Anne and Jerry another mission, they didn't expect it to be in Charlottetown. Anne's hometown, the place they left when they were kids to steal, get pieces of information, and be Williams "birds" while traveling on a pirate ship. Least of all did Anne expect to run into an old acquaintance of hers, nor to have to find a way to steal his fathers' fortune.
Relationships: Anne Shirley/Charles "Charlie" Sloane, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Winifred Rose, Mary Lacroix/Sebastian ''Bash'' Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	kissing in the dark

“Stop it,” Anne said for the fifth time since they had landed, approximately twenty minutes before. Not many people were walking around Charlottetown in that hot summer afternoon, but she kept looking behind carefully just in case someone was watching or following them.

She was nervous, really nervous. Her hands were slightly shaking, and the thought of someone recognizing her certainly wasn’t helping.

“I will kill you with my bare hands if you don’t stop this instant” she repeated, but the boy next to her had no intention of stopping, he just laughed and raised his voice even more. “Jerry, I mean it!” she slapped him on the arm. He faked a groan pretending to be hurt but couldn’t hide the little smirk that appeared every time he succeeded in the daily goal of bothering his sister. “Anne, I know that you like when I sing, you-” he started but she didn’t let him finish putting a hand on his mouth and dragging him into a dark alley.

“My name isn’t Anne. We’re here on a mission here, Jerry. Focus.” Her tone was severe, and the playful look on Jerry's face soon changed into the reflection of her furrowed eyebrows and serious eyes.

She hated it when he acted too carefree, especially when they were on a mission as dangerous as this one. One day or another it would’ve gotten them both imprisoned, or worse, hanged. But she also hated having to be the one to bring him back to earth every time. She liked his playful voice, how young he looked when he smiled. She wished they could have a normal life, but it was what it was.

“You’re right. Time to get back to business.” he nodded understandingly, a sad thigh lipped smile creeping out. She sighed.

“Back to business” she murmured after him. She was scared and he could see it clearly, so after squeezing her hand he led her out of the alley. She had a bad feeling about all of that, and usually her gut was never wrong.

They looked nothing alike. Jerry had dark hair, long at the sides, because of Anne’s refusal to cut them after one bad not-thought-out word that he said during one of the numerous fights they had. Bash was the one supposed to do it now, and he wasn’t doing a really good job at it. Anne had red hair, once she use to call it the bare of her existence, but now that they turned into a beautiful auburn, she didn’t really mind them.

He had dark eyes, that winked more than they should’ve and a french accent that made the ladies swoon over him. She had deep cerulean eyes, and a night sky of freckles scattered across her porcelain skin. They looked nothing alike, so walking arm in arm through the streets of Charlottetown in that hot summer afternoon, they would have been easily mistaken for a young courting couple.

“If something doesn’t go according to plan, you run immediately to the boat and seal with everyone. And if you can’t go back to William, you hide.” he whispers leaning to her ear so that she can be the only one to hear. She smiled at old woman walking past them and then leaned to his side.

“And if something doesn’t go according to plan, you get all the pieces of informations that you can without me, and then let William figure it out from then on.” He nodded. When he stops closer to the backdoor of a brothel on the side of the street, she hugs him.

“Good luck” she says, after kissing him on the cheek and turning around to accomplish her own tasks. Find food, find a room, get all the informations, and then leave the plan to William. That was their plan. She only had to find food and a boarding house that would let two unmarried young adults sleep in the same room.

She had done it multiple times, but this time everything was different. They were in Charlottetown, her hometown. Everything was just like she remembered: the little coffees, the pawnshop at the side of the third street, Miss Jeannie’s fashion boutique window with all the beautiful dresses she used to stare at when she was a little girl. Everything was the same, and yet everything was different.

Instead of the little hungry and dirty girl leaving the island, now there was a young flourished woman.

 _‘Nobody will recognize you, Anne, stop it’_ she thought, as she entered the local Monday market, keeping her head low as she tried to find the old wooden bread cart.

She smiled kindly at the baker, asking him if he knew where the local church was and starting small talk about how she was new in the town, only there to visit her dear cousins. Her ability to lie so easily scared her sometimes, but it was a survival skill that she had to learn from the tender age. Another older woman joined the conversation, talking about how the fine young girl should have had eligible suitors coming every day, making Anne chuckle because eligible suitors were the last thing she'd ever think of, and then talking about her own fine young niece. When she felt like the old man was enough distracted, she reached for a loaf of bread and hid it in the basket she was carrying. “I should go now, I bid you good day sir.” She turned around and kept walking thinking about what would Jerry like to eat, smiling when she heard the man she just robbed saying “what a lovely girl.”

Three hours later, she had two loaves of bread, half a truckle of cheese, three apples and a peach stored in the safety of her wooden basket. She felt pretty satisfied with her collection, she didn’t get caught and her fear of being recognized was long gone.

She was ready to go away, but then a few bottles of wine caught her attention. An old lady was selling them, so Anne didn’t bother to check on her surroundings before putting on a small innocent smile and starting another conversation. If she did she would’ve noticed the young man looking at her from afar while holding his sweetheart’s white parasol.

“Darling, I’ll be back in a minute.” he muttered, eyes not leaving the red-head. She was laughing, head slightly tilted to the back, while talking to the old woman when he approached her. She had her hand nonchalantly on the neck of a bottle of red wine. “I might have one or two sheets of papers, stay there love.” said the old woman before turning around and kneeling to open her bag, looking for a piece of paper presumably. “Thank you, it’s really kind” He realized that her high-pitched, almost fake, voice was weirdly familiar. He got closer and as he was standing less than a foot away from her she opened her basket and lifted the bottle.

But she wasn’t fast enough, because before being able to fully push the bottle into the wooden basket, his hand was on hers.

In the seven last years of stealing at local markets and shops Anne Shirley had never gotten caught. Never. So when she found a big hand on hers and shot her head up to find vivid serious hazel eyes staring at her, she hoped the world could just end. He was there.

 _Not a boy anymore_ , she thought as she scanned his face, a strange lump in her throat as some childhood memories flashed before her eyes. The asylum, the books, the apple, fresh white dress every time he visited.

He was really there and he caught her with her hands in the cookie jar.


End file.
